This invention relates in general to spraying systems for agricultural purposes and, more particularly, to a system adapted for disposition upon a vehicle.
Heretofore the most precise and efficient systems for spraying liquids upon the ground from a vehicle have been those incorporating a separate pump for delivery of the liquid to an associated spray boom; with each pump embodying its related intake and discharge, and with drive control means therefor. Understandably, such systems with their multiplicity of components have been costly in production; complex in upkeep; and of such considerable weight as to limit the application of such systems to vehicles of commensurate load capacity.
The present invention provides a spraying system as for agricultural purposes which is equally adapted for operation commensurate with the vehicle ground speed, but which embodies a single pump and utilizes valves for controlling flow, selectedly, to the usual pair of spray booms. Thus, the present invention constitutes a relatively simple assemblage which markedly reduces the load supporting requirements of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spraying system of the character stated which is adapted for integration upon existing vehicles of relatively light weight, such as the conventional pick-up truck as opposed to heavier, and more specialized vehicles, thereby eliminating the need for costly production of heavy vehicles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spraying system of the type stated which incorporates a pair of spray booms, each of which is uniquely adapted for movement into the particular spraying disposition independently of the other and being thus adjustable in both azimuth and vertically.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a spraying system of the character stated which embodies a single pump which is engageable to the transmission of the vehicle so as to operate at a speed commensurate with the rate of ground travel thereby effecting economic distribution of the liquid being dispensed.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a spraying system incorporating a single pump having dual discharge ports engageable to related diverter valves whereby associated spray booms may be selectedly charged.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spraying system of the character stated permitting of operational control from a remote point such as in the cab of the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spraying system embodying spray booms which are individually adjusted for horizontal and vertical disposition.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a spraying system which is most economic in construction; being comprised of a limited number of sturdy components; which may be easily installed and repaired; and which is reliable and durable in operation.